


Black Cats... Bad Luck?

by Bohe_Mienne



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 16:13:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17532002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bohe_Mienne/pseuds/Bohe_Mienne
Summary: Ренджун на цыпочках подходит ближе и только тогда слышит тихие голоса. Он непонимающе хмурится: сколько он себя помнит, в их квартире никогда не было никого постороннего. Это было одно из немногих правил, что Сычен озвучил в первый же день. Что должно было произойти, чтобы он сам же его нарушил?





	Black Cats... Bad Luck?

В этом мире было не так уж много того, за что Ренджун мог быть благодарен. Жизнь не подарила ему ничего по-настоящему ценного — так уж вышло, но с этим было нетрудно смириться. Просто, видимо, всю свою удачу, данную при рождении, он потратил той ночью, когда встретил Сычена. Ну или Сычен встретил его — неважно. Важно то, что этому человеку Ренджун был обязан практически всем, и его главным страхом с первого дня их совместного существования было снова остаться одному. Обычно этот страх спокойно спал где-то внутри, но в некоторые моменты поднимал голову и разрастался до размеров паники, затапливая с ног до головы.

Совсем как сейчас, когда Ренджун стоит перед открытой дверью в их квартиру и пытается сглотнуть противный комок в горле и взять себя в руки. В конце концов, Сычен мог просто забыть закрыть дверь. Мог же?.. И неважно, что тот порой был параноиком похлеще него, всегда запираясь на все замки и периодически вздрагивая от резких звуков. Ренджун не знал, в чем была причина, но не считал себя вправе лезть в чужую жизнь.

Он осторожно заходит в квартиру, стараясь не шуметь и сам не зная, что ожидает увидеть. Но на первый взгляд все как обычно, только дверь в комнату, что обычно всегда нараспашку, сейчас прикрыта. Ренджун на цыпочках подходит ближе и только тогда слышит тихие голоса. Он непонимающе хмурится: сколько он себя помнит, в их квартире никогда не было никого постороннего. Это было одно из немногих правил, что Сычен озвучил в первый же день. Что должно было произойти, чтобы он сам же его нарушил?

Голос Сычена он узнает сразу, низкий и тихий. Ренджун не может разобрать слов, но даже так прекрасно слышит звенящее в голосе напряжение. Его собеседник же, напротив, кажется абсолютно расслабленным, говорит спокойно и даже как-то мягко, и Ренджун постепенно успокаивается. И чего он развёл панику на пустом месте? Мало ли какие у Сычена могут быть дела. В конце концов, его жизнь не сводится исключительно к заботе о нем, Ренджуне, пусть даже со стороны кажется именно так. Ренджун тяжело вздыхает: на самом деле он ненавидит эти мысли. Ненавидит вспоминать о том, что уже несколько лет живет в чужой квартире, питается за чужой счет, что даже его учебу оплачивает Сычен. И что он сам абсолютно ничем не может отплатить в ответ. Сычен не раз и не два говорил о том, что ему ничего не нужно, даже злился и ругался, когда Ренджун настаивал, но... Он до сих пор живет надеждой, что однажды сможет отблагодарить человека, давшего ему вторую жизнь.

Он чуть приоткрывает дверь, намереваясь заглянуть внутрь и всё же поздороваться с гостем, но замирает на месте.

— У меня есть ещё время до конца недели, какого хрена, Ёнцинь?

— Не стоит злиться на меня, Вин. Не я это решаю, мое дело маленькое — всего лишь донести до тебя информацию. Ничего личного.

— Да черта с два я тебе поверю! Ты всегда был сам по себе, и я уверен, что за те несколько лет, что я имел удовольствие тебя не видеть, ничего не изменилось.

По грохоту отодвигаемого стула Ренджун предполагает, что Сычен вскакивает места. Он никогда не видел его в таком бешенстве, а сейчас даже по одному голосу слышно, насколько тот раздражён. Интересно, что это за человек, который смог довести его до такого состояния?

Ренджун делает глубокий вдох, решая, что подслушивать все-таки нехорошо, и уверенно заходит внутрь.

— Гэ, ты дома? Почему дверь откры...

Он запинается, когда встречает взгляды сразу двух пар глаз: недовольный — Сычена и насмешливый — незнакомого парня, что сидит напротив на диване. Тот одет исключительно в чёрное, но удивительным образом это всё, от облегающих джинсов до чёрной атласной рубашки и узора татуировки (Ренджуну кажется, что он видит лапы и хвост), сбегающего по шее вниз за воротник, только подчеркивает его какую-то изящную хрупкость.

Парень, которого минутой раньше Сычен назвал Ёнцинем, первым нарушает молчание.

— Твой младший брат?

Он окидывает его изучающим, хоть и приветливым взглядом, но краем глаза Ренджун замечает, как поджимает губы Сычен. Ему даже кажется, что тот бледнеет, но это может быть просто обман зрения.

— Соседский парнишка. Прости, я не смогу тебе помочь сегодня с уроками, давай завтра, хорошо? 

Ренджун неосознанно сжимает лямку школьной сумки, непонимающе глядя на Сычена. Зачем тот врет и притворяется, что они незнакомы? Он хочет было возразить, но ему не дают этого сделать.

— Ты не слышал, что я сказал? — с нажимом повторяет Сычен, когда он не двигается с места. — Зайди в другой день.

Вот теперь Ренджун уже уверен, что бледность Сычена ему не привиделась: голос, изначально жесткий и уверенный, слегка подрагивает.

— Ну не будь таким суровым, Вин. Ты посмотри на эти испуганные глазки! Ни к чему выгонять ребёнка из собственной квартиры.

Снова это странное обращение. В первый раз Ренджун не обратил внимания, решив, что ему послышалось, но, видимо, нет. Вин? Что оно значит? И Сычен реагирует совершенно спокойно, будто давно привык... сколько эти двое вообще знакомы?  
Он понимает, что сейчас не самый удачный момент, чтобы задавать вопросы, но, кажется, он не единственный, у кого они накопились.

Сычен медленно садится обратно, продолжая сверлить своего гостя взглядом, и Ренджуну на секунду становится не по себе. Никогда прежде, как бы Сычен на него ни ругался, он не видел в его глазах столько ненависти. От ее сочетания с насмешливой улыбкой Ёнциня у Ренджуна по спине бегут мурашки.  
Ёнцинь же расслабленно закидывает руки за спинку дивана и широко улыбается.

— Ты ничуть нам не помешал, Ренджуни, я уже собирался уходить, — он подмигивает ему, и Ренджун вежливо улыбается в ответ. — Ни к чему расчленять меня взглядом, Вин. Ни за что не поверю, будто тебя действительно удивляет то, что я знаю о твоей жизни каждую мелочь. Тем более что Ренджуна нельзя считать мелочью, не правда ли?

— Мои бы одноклассники с вами поспорили, — бормочет под нос Ренджун, наконец скидывая у шкафа сумку с учебниками, но их гость его прекрасно слышит. Он смеётся, глядя на него снизу вверх, прежде чем одним плавным движением встать с дивана и подойти ближе.

— Как видишь, я прекрасно тебя понимаю, — хмыкает он, хлопая его по плечу, и Ренджун смущенно улыбается, когда замечает, что они действительно практически одного роста. — Но если люди недооценивают тех, на кого смотрят сверху вниз, для нас это только преимущество. Ты так не думаешь?

Ренджун смотрит в насмешливые глаза и не может понять, шутит этот странный парень или говорит серьезно. Чужие плавные движения и интонация будто гипнотизируют, и Ренджун с трудом отводит взгляд от неестественно темных глаз. Он правда думает над ответом, пока слишком громкий в повисшей тишине голос Сычена не прерывает его мысли.

— Хватит, — Сычен резко поднимается со своего места. — Проваливай отсюда, Ёнцинь.

Тот лишь щёлкает языком и с излишней драматичностью качает головой.

— Ай-яй-яй. И не стыдно тебе так выражаться при ребёнке? Сначала он научится грубить старшим, а потом что? Свяжется с плохой компанией, начнёт встревать в драки... убьёт кого-нибудь? Таким примером ты хочешь стать для него, а, Вин?

Ёнцинь оборачивается и немигающим взглядом смотрит на Сычена, и у Ренджуна отчего-то вновь по спине бегут мурашки. Возможно, потому что вот таким — без тени улыбки и с ничего не выражающими глазами — этот парень действительно пугает.

— Что вы такое говорите, — Ренджун первым стряхивает странное оцепенение, пока остальные двое ведут молчаливый, одним им понятный разговор. — Сычен-гэ для меня прекрасный пример! Самый лучший. Он никогда не научит меня плохому.

Ренджун вклинивается между ними, двумя руками обхватывая Сычена за талию, и настороженно смотрит на гостя, будто пытаясь защитить от новых внезапных нападок. Он всё ещё не понимает, почему Сычен так напряжен и напуган, что вообще здесь происходит, что это за человек. Хороший он или плохой? Почему Сычен пытался скрыть его, Ренджуна, существование? Что это за срок в неделю, о котором они говорили в начале? Ёнцинь не кажется Ренджуну злым, но ощущение исходящей от него, будто звериной опасности всё равно не проходит. 

Чужой смех, звучный и мелодичный, разряжает неловкую атмосферу, но Ренджун чувствует, что Сычен в его руках нисколько не расслабляется, только прижимает его одной рукой к себе.

— Наша жизнь тебя не касается, Ёнцинь. Ни тебя, ни кого-либо ещё. Я сделаю все, что должен, до конца недели, так что оставьте нас в покое.

— Хорошо, — легко соглашается тот, и Сычен удивленно округляет глаза, не ожидая, видимо, такого быстрого согласия. — Я же уже говорил: мое дело — всего лишь предупредить тебя. Я не более чем посредник, — он засовывает руки в карманы джинсов и пожимает плечами.

— Ты кот, который гуляет сам по себе, — цедит Сычен, и Ёнцинь снова смеётся.

— И это тоже. И теперь котик пойдёт гулять дальше. Рад был познакомиться, Ренджуни, — он весело подмигивает ему, но Ренджун уже не уверен, стоит ли принимать эту доброжелательность за чистую монету. Он просто молча кивает и предлагает:

— Я провожу.

— Обойдётся, — отрезает Сычен, складывая руки на груди, — сам найдёт выход, не маленький.

— Фу, как грубо, — вздыхает Ёнцинь и добавляет, прежде чем уйти: — Будь хорошим мальчиком, Ренджуни, не становись таким, как твой гэгэ.

Ренджун все ещё не понимает, что тот имеет в виду, но почему-то у него такое ощущение, что за этими словами стоит больше, чем кажется на первый взгляд. Но даже после того, как хлопает входная дверь и они остаются вдвоём, он не решается задавать Сычену вопросы: сам расскажет, если захочет. Но что бы тот ни сказал, Ренджун не сомневается: Сычен действительно для него самый лучший.  
И это не изменится, какую бы правду о нем он ни узнал.


End file.
